


江今•办公室

by wuheikuang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuheikuang/pseuds/wuheikuang
Summary: 江今车🚗





	江今•办公室

下午三点，今何在敲响了江南办公室的门。

“进来。”江南坐在办公桌前，头也不抬。

今何在推开门，走到江南旁边，用很亲昵的语气说：“土豆，你在办公室看文件这么久了，不累么？”

江南摘掉眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴，“是有些累了。”

“我有个方法，可以让你放松一下。”今何在说着，伸手解开了自己身上的白衬衫的第一颗扣子。

“什么方法？”江南抬头。今何在坐到办公桌上，眼神专注地看着江南，缓缓低头，亲吻江南。

今何在伸出舌头，描绘着江南的唇形，试图撬开江南的紧闭的牙齿。

江南愣住了，他想起之前做的梦里，今何在也是很主动地勾引他，然后他们在夜空下，忘情地交合在一起。这也是梦么……

还未等江南想清楚，今何在已经岔开腿，坐在江南双腿上，伸手去解江南裤腰带。“土豆，你不愿意吗？”今何在看向江南，表情有点委屈。

“猴子，你，你这是……”江南话还未说完，就感觉到今何在的手在抚摸着自己的性器。

“舒服吗？”今何在在江南耳边轻声说道，然后他伸出舌头舔了舔江南的耳垂。

江南觉得自己被今何在搞得很舒服，“猴子……”他低声呢喃，看着今何在的眼神充满情欲。他的手顺着今何在的腿摸向浑圆挺翘的臀部，又捏又揉。江南一把抱起今何在，将桌子上的文件都扫开，把今何在平放在桌子上。 今何在被江南脱下裤子，身上只剩一件白衬衫。

江南把玩着今何在双腿之间的柱状物， 拇指对着端头，圈圈细细摩挲。那柱状物在江南手中肿胀了起来。

江南将那柱状物含进嘴里，舌头轻舔，感受到柱状物在他嘴里又大了几分。江南卖力地一吞一吐，还不忘抚摸柱状物底下的囊袋。

“哈～嗯……”被温暖的口腔包裹着，今何在觉得全身上下的血液都往下面流去。“我要射了……哈～”

江南嘴里含着今何在的精液，把今何在翻了个面，让今何在趴在办公桌上，屁股对着江南。江南扒开今何在的臀瓣，将精液吐在小穴上，然后试探着把指头插入小穴。圆润的指头刮着敏感的内壁，使得今何在发出小声的喘息。

江南增加了一根手指，慢慢深入小穴，按压着内壁。手指刮过内壁凸起的一处时，今何在的声音忽然拔高。

“这里，很敏感？”江南说着，手指又在那处周围骚刮，按压着那一处。

“呃啊！”今何在浪叫着，小穴咬紧了手指。

“你……你快进来。”

江南拔出手指，放出早已勃起的阴茎。

今何在感觉到有硬物抵着自己的小穴，主动翘起了屁股，迎合江南。

江南搂着今何在的腰，双手和臀部一用力，两人的身体就契合在一起。江南用力操干着小穴，不断顶弄那处凸起。

敏感点被顶弄，让今何在不由得呻吟，小穴收缩，夹紧了江南的阴茎。

“放轻松，别夹那么紧。”江南说着，一只手隔着白衬衫揉着今何在胸前的小樱桃，另一只手撸着因为后穴被抽插而爽得又勃起的柱状物。

今何在双眼透红，用手捂着嘴，呻吟声却越来越大，好爽，好舒服，舒服到脑海里一片空白。

江南加快了速度抽插着，释放在今何在体内，今何在也释放在了江南手上。江南正要把阴茎抽出，却感受到了小穴在收缩——这次是今何在在挽留他。

“你不想再做一次了吗？”今何在问道。

江南俯下身来，吻着今何在的脖子，“做一整天都可以。”

……

……

江南在柔软的床上睁开了眼，周遭一片黑暗。

原来又是梦啊。


End file.
